moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Gharial
Last Bastion China (campaign only) |role = * Anti-structure * Anti-infantry * Transport |useguns = * Power cannon * HE grenades |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 620 |armortype = Heavy |trans = 3 |speed = 5 |turn = * 3 (unit) * 4 (turret) |sight = 6 |cost = $2000 |time = 1:05 (base 1:12) |multiplier = 0.9 |produced = Foehn War Factory |req = Nanofiber Loom Expansion |groundattack = * (power cannon) * (HE grenades) |cooldown = * 80 frames (5.3 in-game seconds) (power cannon) * 5 frames (0.3 in-game seconds) (HE grenades) |range = * 8 (both weapons) * 0.8 (power cannon radius) * 0.3 (HE grenades radius) |ability = Amphibious |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Comes with 3 Knightframes * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Uncrushable * Immune to all hazards (freezing, EMP, radiation, mind control, poison, confusion rays, etc.) * Cannot be depiloted * Does not sink when disabled while in water * Level 3/high passenger survivability rate (90% rookie, 95% veteran, 100% elite) * Takes 12 slots in transports |artist = *Bu7loos (voxel) *Nooze (cameo) |actor = De'Lante Capers (previously credited as "Rhys_Dallows") }} The Gharial is a heavy assault infantry fighting vehicle used by the Last Bastion. Official description Last Bastion's Gharial is a companion to the Mastodon, it's been designed to fill in for all the roles that the Bastion's heaviest tank cannot, with the exception of engaging enemy aircraft. Striking a balance between armor and speed, the Gharial is equipped with two weapons against ground targets: a powerful dual cannon similar to the one used by Kingsframes and several grenade launches, both of which make short work of enemy defenses and all other types of structures. Gharial's hull design allows its to swim, while additional space within its body works as a transport for the Foehn troops. Whenever a Gharial appears on the battlefield, it comes with two ''Gharial carries 3 initial Knightframes since 3.3.4. Knightframes inside and already ready to battle.'' All of these features are not all that Gharial comes equipped with. This tank is probably the only one that has been designed with a special hull and a plethora of microdevices, capable of preventing the effects of as many battlefield hazards and dangerous sabotaging weapons as possible. Among many others, the Gharial is immune to EMP, radiation, poison, freezing and confusion weapons.Foehn Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Last Bastion's Gharial, as its official description puts it as, is the polar opposite of the Mastodon. While the super heavy plasma railgun-armed tank excels at reducing vehicles into charred scrap, it cannot do much against infantry and structures. This is where the Gharial comes in to use - its weapons are very effective against both infantry and structures. They are also amphibious, meaning a wily commander can slip them behind defense lines and inflict some serious damage where the enemy might not expect a waterborne assault from. It is also preloaded with three Knightframes straight out of the War Factory in order to provide it with some infantry backup if needed. While they are already formidably armored in their own right, Gharials are also immune to almost every known battlefield hazard (radiation, mind control, poisoning, electromagnetic pulses, etc.) meaning they are often an ideal unit that can effectively remove specialized threats without too much fear of retaliation, such as Desolators. Gharials cannot attack aircraft and even with their heavy armor, will likely suffer heavy casualties if forced to deal with heavy base defense lines. It does not help either that Last Bastion lacks a Tier 3 dedicated anti-aircraft vehicle and artillery unit, meaning the Gharial must rely on large numbers to break through defenses while anticipating costly casualties. In conclusion, the Gharial is an important complement to any Last Bastion armored column - especially if the commander in question plans to use Mastodons to their full potential. Weapon stages The Gharial uses a weapon cycle that allows it to fire different weapons on the same target. It always starts at the power cannon once it switches targets. * Stage 1: Lasts until 200 frames (13.3 in-game seconds). In other words, the Gharial will attack thrice with the power cannon. * Stage 2-3: Lasts until 340 frames (22.7 in-game seconds). In other words, the Gharial will rapidly launch 28 instances of HE grenades at its target. Once Stage 3 ends, the cycle repeats. For more details, Stage 2 lasts until 300 frames (20 in-game seconds) while Stage 3 lasts until 340 frames (22.7 in-game seconds). Appearances In the campaign Gharials appear as prototypes bearing the Chinese unit color scheme and does not come with passengers onboard. Act Two * Gharial prototypes appear in Heartwork at the start of the mission. * Gharial prototypes can be found among Yunru's forces in Machinehead. These Gharial prototypes do not fire on the player's units and cannot be mind-controlled or hijacked, which means that they are unmanned and/or unarmed. Origins * In The Great Beyond, if the player uses the Chinese arsenal, eight fully functional Gharial prototypes will be sent as reinforcements during the mission, although they are not yet buildable. Two more Gharials can also be seen guarding the Nanocentrifuge. Assessment Unused content The internal code reveals that the Gharial was supposed to have the ability to engage aerial targets, via a weapon known as "AirhackWeapon". This weapon is still declared as one of the Gharial's weapons, but unused in-game. * For this reason, while Gharials cannot attack air units, they still have unique lines when ordered to attack them. * This "air hack" weapon would function by firing a confusion weapon against aircraft, but according to the code, the appearance of this weapon's effect would look similar to disabling done by the Raccoon, Blackout Missile and Ramwagon (see example). In fact, this weapon's effect is named "AIRHACK", implying that the Gharial was the first unit to hack enemies but was ultimately cut in the final release only to have the visual effect reused by the aforementioned Foehn disablers. * In addition, a "ground hack" weapon can also be found, but it's not used by any unit. The code states that the weapon would disable enemy weapons similar to the Raccoon's. However, the difference is that the ground hack has a slow firing rate but has a long duration (the catch is that the cooldown between attacks and the disable duration last at the same time). Trivia * The gharial is a species of crocodilian native to Northern India notable for its long thin snout and mainly feeds on fish. * Prior to the release of 3.3, the Gharial was first revealed as an "unidentified Chinese unit".https://forums.revora.net/topic/95449-mental-omega-news-bulletin-2-10112014/ Notes References zh:巨鳄载具 Category:Vehicles Category:Foehn Revolt Category:Last Bastion Category:Transports Category:Soviet Union Category:China Category:Self Healing